fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Matuśek
Mati stwórz sobie stronę!Ten co nie ma czasu 18:42, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Już stwożyłem!--Matuśek 19:55, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Eeeecoś mi ze stroną nie gra o_ODARNOK 2 14:54, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Kórde strona główna!przepisuję i dupa!--Matuśek 14:55, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Zapomniałeś o ukośnym tekście.PoprawiłemDARNOK 2 15:01, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) dobra schodzę!zrób grafe i koniec!--Matuśek 15:04, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Oki!DARNOK 2 15:06, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Do jutra!--Matuśek 15:06, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) A wieczór na EB???DARNOK 2 15:10, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Zobacze!--Matuśek 15:12, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) I'M HIRE.ZA 4 min kończę!--Matuśek 18:56, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Napisz że na początku Kiritturi była nadzorowana przez Expreta który lubił to miejsce.DARNOK 2 08:43, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Nie możesz odejść!Przyjaciele trzymają się razem!--DARNOK 2 16:11, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Co zrobiłeś z moją dyskusją!DARNOK 2 18:38, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Mogę ją przywrócic!Świrunni 18:39, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Już wy ja przywróciliście...He, he...Świrunni 18:40, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Ja kcenzuraa nic nie zrobiłem i się nieczepiaj!--Aritika władca Guratti 18:42, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) dobra już wiem że nie ty!PS Ten kumpel co jest złośliwy to misiaczek?DARNOK 2 18:43, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Jeszcze raz piszę,Misiaczek to mój najlepszy kómpel za szkoły:nie ktoś inny!--Aritika władca Guratti 18:45, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Aaa.. to sorry. Jak sie daje bany??? Jestem adminem- muszę wiedzieć. Darnok też.Świrunni 18:47, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) A Amak Daj Nam Prawa Admina!DARNOK 2 18:49, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Jak??? Ja chyba niczym się nie różnie od normalnego użytkownika!!! Tryna nie dał mi chyba praw admina!!!!!Świrunni 18:50, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Fakt.To powiedz Trynie na GG żeby dał te prawa admina!DARNOK 2 18:51, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Mósisz gdzieś tam poszukać (zablokój) kliknąć wybrać okres i wpisać czemu(obowiązkowo)!Szczegóły się nienauczyłem ale możemy zrobić tak jak na jednej wiki to co robi admin zrobić w local list-tam jest czerwony napis administratoży(1 useus) i tam wszystko wkleję!Ale daj mi prawa Adminka!--Aritika władca Guratti 18:53, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Na razie nie mogę! Tryna jest nieaktywny na razie na GG!Świrunni 18:54, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Więc na razie jesteśmy udupionymi Adminami!DARNOK 2 18:55, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Szkoda! Pamiętaj ma mi dać prawa trzeciego admina,darnokowi drógiego a tobię pierwszego i ma dać nam sysopy!--Aritika władca Guratti 18:55, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Wszyscy Admini mają mieć ''''RÓWNE' prawa.DARNOK 2 18:57, paź 16, 2009 (UTC)~ Kiedy nimi będziemy mądrze banujmy, a nie srutututu...Świrunni 18:58, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Niedawajcię admina dla Misiaczka bo on nas pobanuję i srutututututututututuutututututuututuutututuutututuutututututu i dupa!--Aritika władca Guratti 19:00, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Mówiłeś, że to twój najlepszy przyjaciel!Świrunni 19:01, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Nie dalibyśmy mu,marzą mu się bany zapisał to na mojej dyskusji!--DARNOK 2 19:02, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Bo jest ale on jak umini jest i wchodzimy na EB to on odrazu o banach gada-on by nas wszystkich pobanował i siebię taż niechcący xD.--Aritika władca Guratti 19:03, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) xD...DARNOK 2 19:04, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Niech nikt teraz nic nie piszę póki nie napiszę co chcę napisać, bo cięgle mam konflikt edycji!Świrunni 19:06, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Mati, pamiętasz kiedy chciałes odejść? Nieżle się wtedy wydarłeś na Gormifana... Wypada powiedzieć mu sorry...Świrunni 19:06, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Co chcesz się mu poskarrzyć?A co on mi zrobi naklnie na mnię przeciesz umiem anulować edycję!wykastruję mojego avatra proszę bardzo nich kastróję choć mój avatr jest od głowy do pasa!--Aritika władca Guratti 19:10, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Na jakiej dyskusji????DARNOK 2 19:10, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) A mnie nie zbanójecię bo niewiecie jak a ja wiem xD i mogę was pobanować kiedy mi ktoś zacznie wykastrowywać mojego avatra!--Aritika władca Guratti 19:12, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) A kkto chce banować twojego awatara bez fejsa?DARNOK 2 19:13, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) co?Na dyskusji Gormifana?Tamto z obleśłoł mózgownicą?--Aritika władca Guratti 19:14, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Tak!!! Mi tylko chodzilo, że może byc mu przykro! Nie chcę cię banować!Świrunni 19:15, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) To sprawa moja ,że mój avatra niema penisa!I rąk xD,i jak ktoś chce dostać banana na jeden dzień to domnię się zgłościć!--Aritika władca Guratti 19:16, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) '''Nie chcemy cię banować!Świrunni 19:17, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Zrobię sobie takie ego jak niszczący i wtedy pogadamy?--Aritika władca Guratti 19:17, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) PYTAM SIĘ CZY KTOŚ CHCE ODEMNIE BANANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 19:17, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Niech nikt nic teraz nie pisze pleaseŚwirunni 19:18, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Matuśiek! Ja tylko mówiłem, że dobrze by było, abys przeprośł Gormiana! nie chcemy byc zbanowanymi, ani cię zbanować! Masz talent jak moja koleżanka... To znaczy taki sam typ... Bo się twój różni...Świrunni 19:20, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Już mozna pisać!Świrunni 19:21, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) To piszę!Poszedłem srać i już tyle napisaliście???DARNOK 2 19:22, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) nikt nic nie pisze???Świrunni 19:25, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Ja mogę pisać!DARNOK 2 19:26, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) o MAMÓŃCIU ZARAZ Z TEGO WSZYSTKIEGO PÓJDĘ ŻYGAĆ!a ON MINE PRZEPROSIŁ JAK Z NIM PISAŁEM NA JEGO DYSKUSJI A ON ZACZĄ KLNĄĆ NA KOŚKĘ?tRZY MINÓTY WSTAWIAŁEM CENZURY!--Aritika władca Guratti 19:26, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Że what???Świrunni 19:28, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Bo się zaraz pokłócicie,pogadaj my o czymś innym.DARNOK 2 19:29, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) fOR WHAT!This is not yor bisnes!You anderstend?--Aritika władca Guratti 19:29, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Wstawiałem w karzdym przeklęstwie * takie coś!Ale usuną to!--Aritika władca Guratti 19:32, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Łał, dość szybko zareagowaliście z Amakiem! Ledwo co się ty zarejestrowałem.- The New Lewa, master of wind Ekhem.DARNOK 2 19:34, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) xD--Aritika władca Guratti 19:35, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) What?--Aritika władca Guratti 19:35, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Are You Polish or English?DARNOK 2 19:36, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I can!Świrunni 19:37, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Yes but whay?--Aritika władca Guratti 19:40, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Hej, o co chodziło z tą drugą czescią?-The New Lewa, the air is back This is boring!DARNOK 2 19:42, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Aha, już się skapłem, że chodzi o "Powstanie"The New Lewa, the air is back Brawo!Co za odkrycię!Biję brawa ,powinneś dostać nobla!--Aritika władca Guratti 19:45, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Mogę wystąpić w powstaniu?Świrunni 19:45, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Oh,my Gudness.DARNOK 2 19:46, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Thank you very much!:>Świrunni 19:48, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) A czemu wszyscy chcą wystąpić?Bo dużo tam ostografów?--Aritika władca Guratti 19:48, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Ja pytałem cię kiedy tej wiki nie bylo!!!!Świrunni 19:49, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Buahaha. No dobra, przeczytałem i faktycznie niezłe to było. And stop talking in english! It's stupid and boring. You may also made a mistake in a sentence, and be bashfull after it.-The New Lewa, the air is back ~ Oh, yes! Juz nie mówię po angielsku.Świrunni 19:50, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Ok!Jak chcesz przeczytać więcej to zajżyj na moją stronę usera! Do Amaka:Niezauważyłem!--Aritika władca Guratti 19:51, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Oh,what's a creping answer.DARNOK 2 19:53, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Ty już się wylogowałeś?--DARNOK 2 11:23, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) JUż wruciłem!--Aritika władca Guratti 20:21, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Elo,Elo,3,5,0!--DARNOK 2 11:37, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) whos?--Aritika władca Guratti 11:38, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Co wrzuciłeś?--DARNOK 2 11:40, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) ???????????--nierozumiem popiszemy Forum:Wspólne opowieści--Aritika władca Guratti 11:42, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Dobra,A jak tam wojna Hakana i Kopaki?--DARNOK 2 11:43, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) 24(część 2.) i 8(część 1.)--Aritika władca Guratti 11:46, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) A wstawisz na Kit-Bionicle Wiki?--DARNOK 2 11:47, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Niewiem nrazię nieudaje mi się nic przesłać!!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 11:51, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Zarejestrujesz się tu(?): http://www.margonem.pl/ --DARNOK 2 11:55, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Niet!--Aritika władca Guratti 11:58, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Czemu?I nie zachowuj się jak dąsacz!--DARNOK 2 12:02, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Domnie pisałeś abym odwalił się od disia bo mi zapiercenzura bana?--Aritika władca Guratti 12:03, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Co??????????????? wreszcie nauczyłeś się wlepiać banany???--Aritika władca Guratti 12:07, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Na swojej Wiki.PS To do Gormifana.--DARNOK 2 12:08, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) o_OOOO a ja tu umiem wlepiać banany bo się nauczyłem!!A co on mu zrobił??JUż schodzę,niepomogłeś mi w sprawie fotek to ich niebędzie!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 12:09, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Bo nie umiem pomóc.A ja nie umiem na tej.Zobacz na jego(Gormifana) stronie na EB We wrogach!--DARNOK 2 12:12, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Jestem i co mam robić stworzyć mój kochany mocek? - Gresh, ten który tu jest niczym